Mask
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the opening night of The Phantom of the Opera. Is it the beginning of something else as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dr Who or The Phantom of the Opera, just the muse to fuse the two together cause I love them both.**

**Authors Note: Knowledge of the Phantom of the Opera is not required but it definitely helps if your familiar with the musical and the beautiful songs. Obviously this is not Dr Who canon so sorry if it disappoints anyone. Would love to hear your comments on the story. Thanks.**

_**Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . **._

There are moments in the Doctors life when he curses the knowledge of times precise passing. Usually because it means he's waiting for something and that's a skill he does not perform well. He considers it to be is own fault. This problem was of his own making and the situation was getting serious. Damn it he thinks, no more waiting, or they'll be running again. Only one thing to do then.

"Rose, you done yet? What's taking yah so long? We're gonna miss the opening instrumental!

He paced the tardis corridors cursing the "getting ready" human habits of his female companion. What took her so ruddy long. Afterall it had only taken him 14mins and 39 seconds to get ready and that included a shower. Rose had been in her room now for 1 hour, 27 mins and 14 seconds precisely. He goes back to his pacing mumbling to the Tardis "you women are all the same." She just blows the equivalent of a rasberry in his head in reply.

Rose applied the finishing touches to her makeup. The doctor was taking her to the opening night of "The Phantom of the Opera" in October 1986 at Her Majesty's Theatre. She had been somewhat surprised when he first told her of the invitation. It didn't seem like he'd go for that sort of thing being the rough diamond that he was. The doctor however extolled the wonders of Andrew Lloyd Webber whom he deemed was a genius when it came to live musical theatre. Rose wasn't so sure whether she'd feel the same way but it gave her a chance to dress up posh and look irresistable. Hopefully one man in particular or rather one alien man would also think so.

"Roooose I'm so gonna leave without yah"

Sigh, she loved him but God he could be a pain sometimes. "Yeah alright, I'll be out in a minute".

Bloody Time Lord, always complaining about time when they were in a time machine. Being late for something was pretty much impossible but it never stopped him from nagging her about it. Satisfied with how she looked Rose crossed to her bedroom door and opened it. What she saw on the other side took her breath away, made her heart beat double time and any scolding she was about to do died on her lips.

He had changed. There was no sign of his trademark leather jacket, jumper and jeans. Tonight he was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and black tuxedo complimented by smart dress shoes. Completing the ensemble was a dark opera cape lined with red satin which he swirled around him for maximum effect. Rose was speechless but her mind was not so helpless. Naughty thoughts ran through her head. For instance how nice it would be to get him out of that damn sexy getup. Touch him, find out what lay under his armour. Her arms ached to reach out to him but reason finally persisted. No bad girl Rose, not going to happen. He doesn't think of you that way but ooh he just looks so hot though that cape looks a bit Count Dracula. Hmm biting that. Whoa, Get a grip on yourself Rose. Banishing the inappropriate thoughts she managed to get her vocal chords working.

"You scrub up pretty well Doctor"

"Thanks, you look lovely too Rose"

That was an understatement he thought. She was beautiful and not just for a human. Dressed in a floor length strapless evening gown of gold and silver she shone like the sun and moonlight combined. It clung to her body in all the right places enhancing her already perfect figure as she moved. She had twisted her hair up into a sophisticated style revealing the sweetness of her long neck and her face radiated excitement that seemed to spread throughout her whole body and reflect off the necklace & earrings of semi – precious stones she wore. The whole effect had him weak at the knees but then she had always been able to do that to him almost from the day she first came onboard. She never knew what she did to him and thats the way it had to stay. Not that she'd want him anyway. 900 hundred odd years was one hell of an age gap and he had nothing to offer her broken and bloody as he was. But oh he wanted alright, wanted her. In his arms, his heart, his bed, in her. NO he told himself, can't go there, not going there. She's your companion and you are both going out for a night of culture, nothing more. Denial was so much easier than the truth.

"Right then Rose Tyler, care to accompany me to the theatre"

"Yes Doctor it would be a pleasure" as she took his arm and together they walked through the open doors of the Tardis into the busy streets of London.

"So what's so special about this show."

"Rose, I'm not going to influence you one way or the other. I want you to experience it for yourself and afterwards you can tell me your thoughts about it."

"What's it about then. C'mon impress me with your history lesson?"

"Started with a novel written by a Frenchman called Gaston Leroux in around 1909-1910. Didn't sell very well but now its considered a French classic. Got translated into English around 1911, and later made into films tv movie and a musical. The musical is my favourite though the 1925 film version with Lon Chaney wasn't half bad."

"Yeah but whats the story Doctor"

"God your impatient. I'm getting' to that. The stories changed a bit since 1909 but there's this young actress/singer called Christine see who comes to the Paris Opera as a child after her father who was a famous violinist died. Her father promised her that an Angel would visit her. An Angel of music to be precise. Well the story goes that this Angel found her, taught her to sing but she never saw his face. His origins say he was a guy called Erik who was hideously disfigured during the building of the Opera house but in the musical version he escaped from a circus freak show and he dwells in the lower cellars of the theatre. He is a genius when it comes to music and becomes known as the Opera Ghost or the Phantom..."

"Your not telling me that this is the horror of musicals"

"If yah stop interruptin' me I'll finish. He (the Phantom) is also in love with Christine and keen to get her into the limelight which he does eventually. She in the meantime meets up with her childhood sweetheart, a pretty boy Vicomte called Raoul which stirs up trouble no end. The Phantom takes Christine down to where he lives and tells her of his love but blows it when she takes off his mask and he loses his temper. Eventually he sends her back and then Raoul tries his luck with her and the two plan to run off together. The Phantom overhears them and feels Christine has betrayed him and terrorises everyone. Later on the Opera Ghost steals her away again and Raoul follows, trying to rescue her. Christine is forced to make a terrible choice and then...

"Then what Doctor"

"Well you will have to wait and see won't you Rose. Don't want to spoil the ending for you now do I" he said with a naughty smirk.

"Bastard" she mumbles under her breath but she doesn't stay mad at him long. Its too nice a night to waste time on a grudge and the Doctors hand feels so right in hers as they continue walking to the theatre.

Upon reaching the theatre Rose discovers that the Doctor has reserved one of the private boxes and they seat themselves down awaiting the start of Act 1. From the first note Rose is captivated, the resonance and power of the opening intro engage her senses as she hears the passion that runs through the music. Shivers run under her skin as the notes ebb and flow and she feels alive like she does when she and the Doctor are running hand in hand during their adventures. As the play progresses her heart hurts for the Phantom whose loneliness reminds her so much of the man beside her. The vibrancy of Christine's voice lifts her soul and her heart thumps wildly and tears fall during the Phantoms rendition of 'Music of the Night'. 'Past the Point of No return' brings forth erotic fantasies, seductive and enticing as the lyrics play through her head and there's only one person she wants to share them with. She is torn when Christine kisses the Phantom to free Raoul and then the Opera Ghost lets her go despite loving her and once more her brown eyes spill tears. As the final act finishes and the music draws to the last note she feels almost drained of emotion. She turns to look at the Doctor and gasps when she sees the desire in his eyes and she is lost.

From the start of the performance the Doctor observes Rose. He wanted to see how she would react to the music. There is an addictive darkness about the play which is enticing. It fills the senses and gets into the soul and for him that is a rare thing indeed. He thought briefly about entering her mind so he could feel her emotions as she watched the play but decided against it. She would not like him to do that and he would do nothing to jeopardise her trust in him. As the acts progressed he watched the desire play across her face, followed by longing, sorrow, joy. He watched her tears, could almost hear her blood racing with anticipation and the heaving of her chest as the music excited her, saddened her & lifted her spirits depending on the scene. As the actors take their final bow and the curtains close she turns to face him and her eyes are pools of unfathomable depth that speak more about what she feels then words could express. The urge to kiss her is strong but again he denies himself and resists instead brushes his hand across the softness of her cheek and tenderly wipes away one last stray tear before standing up and breaking the moment. He sees the look of disappointment on Rose's face but she hides it quickly before standing up and together they leave the theatre hearts full of unspoken emotion.

They walk for a bit both lost in the after effects of emotional overload, each conscious of the other; neither wanting to break the uneasy silence.

Rose couldn't believe what she'd seen in the Doctors eyes. Hunger, lust and torment had broadcast themselves within the darkness of his pupils and they had been focused only on one thing, her. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. No, surely what she had seen had only been a result of the plays storyline. He didn't think her of her like that. Did he?

The Doctor for all his 900 years suddenly found himself in new territory. He could deal with his own desires, well mostly, but it now appeared that Rose, this beautiful precious girl wanted him. At this new revelation a thousand images crossed his mind alongside a thousand possible ways of making love to Rose. He couldn't do this to her, bring her down to his level. He shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts. Perverted old man that he was. No, maybe he was just misreading everything, maybe?

"Rose-"

"Doctor-"

Rose laughs. "You first Doctor"

"I er was just wondering ah just wondering if you...". His courage failed him and he finished lamely, "just askin if you want to get somethin' to eat.. You know fancy a bit of supper?"

Rose sighed. Just as she thought. She'd imagined it all. With a heavy heart she replied "Yeah that'd be great thanks"

They find a cafe and order. Its obvious to the doctor that the other patrons are impressed by the smartness of himself and Rose although he feels no small amount of jealousy as more than one man's head is turned towards his companions direction with an unmistakable look of lust in their eyes. He preens himself knowing that at least for now she wants to be with him. The look he gives to the competition states 'hands off, she's mine' in the highest of unspoken body language and most are clever enough to take the hint. Rose notices the Doctors look and smiles to herself. This is the first time she's realised how possessive the Doctor is of her. She finds it very interesting and all previous hope lost is suddenly reignited. He's got nothing to worry about because she's never going to leave him. No man could offer her more than the alien sitting opposite her at the table. Someday she hopes he will know that.

During the meal their conversation turns back to their adventures. Its nice easy banter, laughing at destinations gone wrong, running for the Tardis, sampling and exploring new cultures from planets that existed previously only in Rose's imagination. They buy some wine and toast each other to their fantastic friendship. Despite the newly acquired knowledge that they both want something very different it's easier to stay best friends. A comfortable state of being. The mask of safety


	2. Chapter 2

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night**_

"You ready to go home Rose"

"Yeah, the Tardis will be missing us, well you anyway. I'm just a passenger"

"You know you not Rose. Your brilliant and the Tardis thinks you're fantastic too. Told you I only take the best and the Tardis doesn't just talk to anyone. I've had heaps of companions in the past and you're the only one she's ever spoken too. I mean genius me and even I don't know what to make of that."

"Well that'd be a first then"

"Oi, you wound me"

"I'm sorry Doctor. I was only teasing you"

The night air was cool and as it touched her naked shoulders she shivered. The Doctor immediately unclasped his opera cloak

"Here" he said as he settled it across her shoulders and inwardly smiled as his touch on her skin made her shiver again but not with cold. As he touched her electric shocks ran from his hands, through his body and down to his groin. How much longer could he resist the urge to give in?

"Thank you kind sir" she teased him. "You know I was surprised to see you in this tonight. You just needed the top hat and walking cane to complete the whole look. I thought you didn't like ruining your usual wardrobe routine"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Rose Tyler. Don't often get dressed up in the monkey suits but gotta admit they have style and of course I look gorgeous."

Yeah you do thought Rose and then realised she'd said it out loud. The Doctor had stopped and was staring at her. Rose tried to hide her blush before continuing. "you know gorgeous considering your an alien and all". Still blushing she kept walking forcing him to follow her but unable to avoid his gentle laughter. Finally they reached the Tardis and their hearts warmed at hearing her familiar hum welcoming them home.

Once inside the Doctor rid himself of his evening jacket and Rose removed the cape from her shoulders drapping it over one of the Tardis' coral column struts. Despite the uncomfortable silence neither is ready for the evening to end yet. The Doctor puts the Tardis into the vortex before turning to Rose. His eyes are dark and she's not sure what to make of it.

"Rose Tyler would you care to dance"

"But there's no ..." however even as she voices her statement familiar music fills the room and they both laugh as they realise that its from "The Phantom of the Opera". Almost as if they are in a dream the Doctor takes her hand and she doesn't resist, instead walking into the strength of his arm and his hand on her waist, her face against his shoulder. They dance to 'Masquerade' and the Doctors hold on Rose tightens immediately and she gasps as she hears his hearts pick up pace and she knows her single one is running along in time.

"Doctor why did you take me there? I know you said it was because you thought Andrew Lloyd Webber was a genius but why else?"

"Oh Rose, always said you ask all the right questions didn't I"

"Doctor"

"I..um...I wanted to watch your reactions. I like watching your face when you discover something new. I'm a 900 year old alien Rose. Seen a lot me but seeing you when we go somewhere or do something new never gets old. Tonight was a joy observing all the emotions crossing your face as you immersed yourself in the story and music. I don't even have to try and read your mind because your face is such an open book. You light up brighter than the stage itself and totally spell binding. It makes a jaded Time Lord like me want to live again."

Rose gasped. Besides from the fact that this was one of the longest speeches he'd ever made to her (unless it was a history lesson) was the point that he'd never spoken to her like this. This was the most open the Doctor had ever been and she hoped it wouldn't end too soon.

"What..what emotions did I show then Doctor" she said desperately hoping she hadn't betrayed herself.

"Tenderness, sorrow, desire, laughter, longing and...love" he finished quietly.

No thought Rose, he didn't just say that. She tried to cover her embrassment. "It's a good thing I don't play poker with you then hey. You'd always call my bluff since I've got such a bad poker face".

She heard the Doctor laugh softly before he bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Don't ever hide things from me Rose please. One of us wearing a mask is bad enough. Rose you asked me why I took you there tonight. Did you wonder why I love the story or why I go back time and again to see it? The story makes me feel less alone. The Phantom and I are so alike."

This revelation surprised Rose but she didn't interrupt. As they danced she listened. The Doctor was showing her his hearts She could sense the change in the relationship between them and she'd allow nothing to get in the way.

"You remember I told you about the Time War and how all my people were lost. I'm alone Rose, the last of my species. I can surround myself with people but in my head I'm alone. The Opera Ghosts not an alien like me but he also knows that feeling of utter loneliness as he had no one to care about him, not even his own mother wanted him. I'm not sure even my mother would want me now knowing what I did. The blood thats on these hands. The Phantom murdered people, and so did I. I killed them all Rose, Daleks, Time Lords alike. I don't have the physical scars but mentally I'm as disfigured as the Phantom. Most people see the me I want them to see. It's a mask I wear hiding away the monster beneath. "

The agony Rose heard in his voice told her he believed every word he spoke. He stopped dancing and moved away from her, his eyes full of pain and self recrimination.

"The one redeeming miracle of the play is despite being caught up in the dungeons of his blackest despair the Phantom still finds hope. Somehow through the insanity he finds a light. The Light that is Christine brings him to life and he feels things long forgotten including love. I wandered for several years after the Time War Rose, rejecting the universe and burning in my own personal hell. My soul was dark and I never understood what the Phantom felt until I found my own light... until I met you.

"Me! But but I'm nothing special. Just a shop girl"

"Oh Rose you are so much more than that. I was existing when I met you. Broken, bloodied, half mad and empty. You came along with your wonderful human traits, ready to fight the good fight. Your vibrancy and zeal for living made me sit up and take notice but it was your readiness to be open with your emotions that really made me live again. You brought me back to life Rose Tyler, making me experience and feel things long forgotton as well as emotions I never felt before. You dared to believe in me. You are my hope, my light.

Rose was in shock. The Doctor her doctor was standing here in front of her telling her the very things she longed to hear. She had to reassure him, let him know that she wanted to be exactly what he said she was and more if he would let her.

"Doctor" but he cut her off, speaking again. The look on his face now spoke of heartache and despair.

"I know you'll go eventually though, just like my other companions. You'll leave me just like Christine left with the Vicomte. Some pretty boy will come along and you'll see how much better he is for you then me and why shouldn't you. Your young and should be with someone your own age. Someone who can offer you so much more than daft old me, a broken soldier of Time. You should go now Rose, turn away from the darkness because that's what I am. Turn away before I besmirth your soul. I don't want to drag you down with me and yet I also don't want to let you go because I need you. Your heart, your spirit all radiate light and love but I don't deserve any of it".

"Who says you don't" cut in Rose. "You aren't the one to make that call Doctor. You keep saying your like the Phantom but your not. Okay yes you have both been alone but your no murderer. He had a choice you didn't. He killed through insane madness, you saved worlds without that excuse. He didn't understand sacrifice until it was too late whereas you knew what you had to give up and still did it anyway. You've done that even with me. Saved the world even though you knew you might have to lose me. Left me with the Dalek because there was no other choice. That is sacrifice Doctor. I know what your trying to do. You want to push me away, scare me but I've seen under your mask Doctor. I see through the whole smokescreen. Underneath the rough exterior, past your disfigurements and nightmares. I see the true you inside. You are brave, valiant and noble. You try to find better ways of doing things, peaceful ways but your also scared to get hurt, frightened to love and terrified of losing someone you care about. Got news for you Doc, that's part of being alive. Makes no difference if your human or Time Lord but sometimes being happy even for a short while is worth the pain. I want to be your light for you Doctor and I'm not Christine. I choose you with all your imperfections. Not interested in Vicomtes or pretty boys. Just you, as long as you'll have me and I mean all of me. I love you."

In promise of her words Rose quickly moved over to him and before her courage gave out reached up and kissed him full on his lips. His arms went around her and as she drew back she could see his eyes were full of wonder and unshed tears. His hearts were full to bursting as he held this woman, this shining star in his arms. Her light radiated from within her and burned through him letting him forget his nightmare self and igniting the healing process he desperately longed for.

Her kiss fanned into blaze the other fire within him. One that up till now he had tried to keep to a slow heat. As desire for this woman rushed through him the flames stoked higher and higher longing for release. He bent his head and found her lips, devouring her and leaving her in no doubt that he accepted her loving offer and that he wanted her.

The tardis hummed, seemingly approving of the events happening. She switched music tracks and the sensual flowing lyrics of "Music of the Night" echoed around the console room.

Rose lost herself in the onslaught of his mouth on hers. The passion she'd heard in the music that night now coursed through her blood and by the way he is kissing her and touching her she knows he feels the same.

Afterwards they could never remember how they shed their clothes or when they moved from the console room to his bedroom. It becomes a symphony of desperate lovemaking. All they can feel and hear is the harmony of their emotions; the love song their bodies play as they explore, touch and sink into each other in a duet as old as time. As their fiery coupling finally crecendoes the Doctor and Rose sing their own individual arias as they find release in each others arms.

Later after several encore performances they lay sated on the Doctors bed. Lying side by side hands joined he's still scared she will leave one day despite Rose declaring her love for him.

"You'll stay with me won't you Rose. I'll do anything you ask"

Rose kisses him and thinks of the perfect answer. A line from a lovesong from 'the Phantom of the Opera'.

"Love me that's all I ask of you" she shyly tells him

And he does – for eternity.


End file.
